


The Great Wall of China [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Post-Series, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the release Starsky felt the press of lips through his curls. When Hutch's left arm came up to complete the circle he was held in, he did as he had done long ago on a rickety step, he buried himself in his partner and gave his pain and suffering up to another. No smell of warm leather this time, but the echoing sense of being safe and being home filled him just the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Wall of China [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Wall of China](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256677) by [Callisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto). 



MP3 | 6.71 MB | 19:33

Download at: [**Mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?0oqeoo5hmsl3vh6) or [**Tindeck**](http://tindeck.com/listen/imin) or [**Audiofic Archive**](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/great-wall-of-china)


End file.
